Heretofore, a variety of structures have been considered for the purpose of stabilizing the state of light emitted from the display surface of a display apparatus so that a user can see the display surface stably.
For example, in a display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a display unit including a liquid crystal panel (display panel) and a backlight is attached to a frame (apparatus base).
The aforementioned frame overlays an edge part of the display surface of the liquid crystal panel. A mounting substrate is attached to the frame by a mounting fitting. The cross-sectional shape of the mounting fitting in a plane including the thickness direction of the liquid crystal panel is formed in an L-shape. A horizontal segment of the mounting fitting is attached to the top surface of the frame with screws, and a vertical segment of the mounting fitting hangs down a little above the front of the display surface.
The front surface of the base part of the mounting substrate is fastened by solder to the rear surface of the vertical segment of the mounting fitting. A chip shaped luminance sensor (detecting unit) is installed on a convex part of the mounting substrate, and the luminance sensor faces the display surface of the liquid crystal panel.
The display apparatus constructed as above can measure the luminance of the display surface by the luminance sensor, and adjust the luminance automatically.